11:30 at the Ancient Oak
by XxEviexX
Summary: What happens when Holly and Artemis agree to meet at that special oak tree? Will anything...happen? TLC spoilers AH


_**Another one shot!!! Please R&R!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Artemis Fowl books.**_

_**11:30 at the Ancient Oak**_

Holly short was coming to visit. For the first time, she was going to see Artemis Fowl the Second just to hang out. Of course, Artemis never 'hung out' or anything like it, so he was nervous. What would they do? After all, they hadn't seen each other in a little over three years. What if they ran out of things to say? 'Fat chance of that happening,' scoffed the genius to himself. 'There is no way we can run out of things to say after all our affairs together.' Artemis, still not being able to control his hormones, blushed at the last thought. 'Not that kind of affair,' he mentally yelled at himself. Shaking his head, Artemis continued to contemplate the situation at hand. 'What if it gets awkward? What if she hasn't adjusted well? Will she blame me for bringing us back to the wrong time? Will she be mad at me?' Artemis didn't know why he was so concerned. All he knew was that he didn't want Holly to be upset at him. Well, that and a million other things, but that was currently the most important. He was surprised to find that a certain Miss Paradizo didn't even make the Top Ten on his Things-to-Think-About list.

Anyway, earlier that week, Holly had called Artemis and told him that she had managed to get a vacation and an aboveground visa. She had said that she would meet him Saturday at 11:30 pm and that she would be staying for a week. "Meet me at the ancient oak," she had said. "You know the one."

Indeed, Artemis knew exactly which oak tree Holly meant. It was the same tree where he had first encountered (ahem, abducted) Holly.

As Artemis was pondering over how Holly would react towards him, the elfin girl was flying to the special oak tree from E1: Tara. She was thinking about the last time she had seen Artemis face to face. They had just come back from the time tunnel, and Artemis was going to see Butler at his home on the shore while Holly went underground with Foaly. She had kissed him goodbye. Holly had no idea why she still pondered that kiss. It had only been on his cheek, after all…

As she approached the tree silently, Holly spotted a lone figure leaning on it. It was Artemis. He was dressed casually in a white button down shirt and jeans (his mother had insisted).

Holly hovered in front of Artemis for a few moments. She was studying how different he looked from when she had first met him at this very tree. Then he had been a 12-year-old Mud Boy with a pale face, raven-black hair, Armani suit, and cold, greedy blue eyes. Now, even though he was still pale and he hadn't dropped the suits (she knew _someone_ had forced him to wear jeans), his eyes were no longer cold or greedy, and it made all the difference in the world. Actually, they were quite nice…

"There's no use in just standing there, Holly," said Artemis, self-doubt gone and cockiness returned.

Holly materialized and smiled at him. "Smarty-pants," she teased.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said, "That's terrible grammar, you know. Of course, since it's you, you probably didn't know."

Holly rolled her eyes but kept on smiling. After all, it was the first time she had Artemis face to face after three years. "You haven't changed a bit," she proclaimed.

"I haven't changed a bit, have I? Well, Holly, since the last time you saw me I was almost fifteen and now I'm eighteen, you would think that I would have changed at least a little bit," replied Artemis.

"I didn't mean physically! Anyway, how have you been? I mean, _really? _Don't tell me the crap you tell me over the phone."

Artemis sighed and sat down. He thought back to the day when they had returned from their three-year disappearance. The things that filtered through his mind were: switching eyes with Holly, talking to Foaly, Holly's kiss, almost getting beaten up by Butler, calling his parents and Minerva, Holly's kiss, purchasing a blue contact lens, meeting Angie and Apollo, Holly's kiss, and many other occurrences that had happened that day.

"I'm okay, Holly. I really am, but sometimes it _is_ stressful to have missed three years of family life. It can get quite awkward at times. I can't tell my parents about the People, so legally I'm twenty-one! Only Butler and Minerva know my real age, and sometimes it's quite depressing. There's also the fact that I am the big brother to five-year-old twin siblings. Neither of them are genii, but they are a bit smart for their age," stated Artemis. He actually liked the twins, although he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Holly looked at him. "I take back what I said earlier, Artemis. You have changed," she told him.

Artemis pretended to pout (he basically imitated the twins). "You can never take back what you've said to a person, Holly. _Never_," he accented the last 'never,' almost succeeding in sounding childish. Almost.

Holly looked at him and smiled. When he smiled back, Holly did the most impulsive and boldest thing in her life. She leaned up and kissed Artemis Fowl II full on the lips.

Holly (and Artemis, for that matter) expected the boy genius's first reaction to be to pull away. What he actually did (purely on instinct, mind you) pleasantly surprised both. He put is arms around Holly's waist and deepened the kiss. When he did this, Holly put her arms around Artemis's neck.

When at last they broke apart, Holly and Artemis both blushed deeply.

"Sorry," they said in perfect unison. This made Artemis blush even deeper (Root would be proud) and Holly to smile weakly.

"For what?" she asked. Then she kissed him again.

_**No sequel! Or maybe I'll make one if you want me to. If you want a sequel, review! If you just want to review, review! **_

_**HollyluvsArty**_


End file.
